1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror cleaning system and more particularly pertains to cleaning and wiping mirrors of trucks and like vehicles in a superior fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mirror cleaning systems of known designs is known in the prior art. More specifically, mirror cleaning systems of known designs previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning mirrors of trucks and like vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,247 to Breau et al discloses a mirror cleaning system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,774 to Adams discloses a portable window wiper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,119 to Rosentratter discloses a glare shield for a truck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,758 to Smith et al. discloses a wiper attachment for the rear view window of a truck, bus or similar vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,497 to Preik disclos a truck mirror wiper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,381 o Williams discloses an accessory to keep outside rear view mirrors clear of water, snow, ice and dirt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,301 to Weitz discloses a side view mirror truck windshield wiper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,328 to Layton discloses a wiper apparatus for a side view mirror of a truck or the like. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,537 to Wagenhofer discloses a motorized wiping blade device for truck rear view mirrors.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mirror cleaning system that allows cleaning and wiping mirrors of trucks and like vehicles in a superior fashion.
In this respect, the mirror cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning and wiping mirrors of trucks and like vehicles in a superior fashion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mirror cleaning system which can be used for cleaning and wiping mirrors of trucks and like vehicles in a superior fashion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of mirror cleaning systems of known designs now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved mirror cleaning system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved mirror cleaning system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a mirror cleaning system 10 comprised of a plurality of components. Such components in their broadest context include a mirror, a drive assembly, a motor, a hollow cross piece, and length of hollow flexible tubing. Such components are individually configured and correlated with respect to each other so as to attain the desired objective.
A mirror is first provided. The mirror has an exposed front surface with a long vertically extending interior side edge and a parallel exterior side edge. The mirror also has a short horizontally extending top edge and a short horizontally extending bottom edge. Next provided is a mirror support assembly. The mirror support assembly has a horizontally extending top plate with an aperture formed therein. The mirror support assembly also has a parallel bottom plate. A back plate is coupled to the top plate and bottom plate to form an enclosure. The top and bottom plates support the mirror. A first side plate and a second side plate are provided. Brackets are secured to the support assembly for coupling to a vehicle. Further provided are a pair of drive assemblies positioned on each side of the mirror within the support assembly. Each drive assembly has an upper pulley fixedly positioned in proximity with the top plate of the support assembly and a lower pulley fixedly positioned in proximity with the bottom plate of the support assembly. Each upper drive pulley is operatively coupled with an associated lower pulley with one of a pair of toothed belts spanning the associated pulley. A drive shaft is next provided. The drive shaft couples the top pulleys of each drive assembly to effect concurrent rotation. Further provided is a speed reducer. The speed reducer is supported adjacent one of the upper drive pulleys and coupled to the shaft adjacent one of the drive pulleys. An electric motor is provided. The electric motor is supported upon the back plate beneath the speed reducer and adapted to be coupled by a wire to a source of electricity. Next provided is a pair of cam lobes. The cam lobes are coupled to the shaft for rotation therewith and located adjacent the speed reducer. Further provided is a pair of limit switches. The limit switches are mounted to the back plate adjacent the cam lobes for periodic contact therewith as caused by the rotation of the cam lobes. The limit switches function to control the length and direction of travel of the cross piece. A hollow cross piece is provided. The hollow cross piece has an open end block and a closed end block. The end blocks are each adapted to receive and ride upon one of the toothed belts. The cross piece has an axial recess facing the mirror. The cross piece includes a supported double bladed elongated wiper arm of an elastomeric material. The wiper arm is in sliding contact with the front surface of the mirror for cleaning purposes during reciprocation of the cross piece. The wiper arm is supported along its length by the recess. The cross piece has a pair of apertures spaced along the length thereof for spraying a cleaning fluid onto the surface of the mirror. Finally, a length of hollow flexible tubing is provided. The flexible tubing has a first end adapted to be coupled to a source of pressurized cleaning fluid exterior of the mirror support assembly. The tubing has an intermediate extent passing through the aperture in the top plate of the mirror assembly and formed in a loop within the first side plate of the support assembly. The tubing has a second end coupled to the open end block of the cross piece adapted to deliver a supply of cleaning fluid to and through the cross piece onto the mirror.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mirror cleaning system which has all of the advantages of the prior art mirror cleaning systems of known designs and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mirror cleaning system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mirror cleaning system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mirror cleaning system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such mirror cleaning system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a mirror cleaning system for cleaning and wiping mirrors of trucks and like vehicles in a superior fashion.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mirror cleaning system having a mirror with a mirror support assembly, a drive assembly including a drive shaft to effect rotation, a motor, a hollow cross piece including a supported wiper arm and at least one aperture spaced along the length thereof, and a length of hollow flexible tubing adapted to be coupled to the cross piece and a source of pressurized cleaning fluid.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.